


Формалин

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: После Ёшвары Кагура выстраивает яркие щиты, за которые невозможно пробиться.
Relationships: Kagura & Shimura Shinpachi
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Формалин

Знакомство с Ёшварой оставляет отпечаток на всех: у кого-то добавляется свежих шрамов и синяков, кто-то лишается дома, а кто-то ловит себя на переосмыслении собственной жизни.

Кагура относится к последним.

Внешне она продолжает быть, ну, собой. Много улыбается, много дурачится, много ест, много гуляет с Садахару, много ругается с Окитой и ябедничает Гинтоки. Этого всего _слишком_ много. Она выстраивает яркие щиты, за которые невозможно пробиться. 

Шинпачи знает. Шинпачи пробовал.

Достучаться — так, чтобы щит отодвинулся на какой-то миллиметр-другой, даже лезвие ножа не просунуть, — получается лишь однажды.

И то случайно.

Гинтоки в ту ночь нет дома: то ли ушел в загул, то ли снова вляпался в какое-то дерьмо единолично, а Шинпачи распахивает глаза и полным ненависти взглядом сверлит часы у изголовья футона. Противные две точки между цифрами три и сорок семь мигают, отмеряя секунду за секундой внезапного бодрствования. Решив, что для сна будет полезным глоток теплого молока, Шинпачи шелестит простынями и в полутьме выползает в коридор.

Добравшись до кухни, он бесшумно раздвигает створки фусума и ступает на прохладный кафель. Следующий шаг заставляет его замереть и открыть рот в немом крике ужаса: под ступней чувствуется что-то теплое и мягкое. Возможно, все же следовало включить свет, но он, идиот, понадеялся, что со своим скудным зрением сможет добраться до холодильника и обратно без приключений.

Проходит секунда, вторая, третья. Шинпачи все еще не шевелится, чувствуя, как сердце бешено колотится о ребра.

— Если ты не сойдешь с моей руки, я сломаю тебе ногу, — раздается недовольное бормотание откуда-то с пола, и Шинпачи резко выдыхает.

Никакого вторжения непонятных существ и никаких тебе биологических бомб. Всего лишь Кагура, которая иногда может теоретически и практически заменить собою все стихийные бедствия разом.

Отскочив в сторону, Шинпачи поправляет очки и прищуривается, стараясь разглядеть ее местоположение.

— Чего пришел? — тем временем все так же недружелюбно осведомляется она.

Судя по звуку, ее рот привычно набит суконбу. 

Шинпачи вздыхает и опирается о кухонную тумбу:

— Пришел выпить молока. Не спалось. А что здесь делаешь ты?

— Лежу, — логика Кагуры непробиваема.

— Это я и сам вижу, — тянет Шинпачи. — Но почему ты лежишь здесь?

— Где хочу, там и лежу, — бубнит Кагура, издавая непонятное шуршание. Новую порцию еды, что ли, достает? — Или у нас уже запрещено лежать на кухне?

— Да нет, лежи. Просто тут же холодно.

Судя по звуку, Кагура задевает дверцу холодильника. Последующее за этим раздраженное шипение подсказывает Шинпачи, что в сражении с железной поверхностью пострадала ее голова.

— Я пойду, наверное? — спрашивает Шинпачи, когда Кагура затихает. Он чувствует себя максимально неудобно и неуютно, застав ее посреди ночи здесь. 

— Ты же хотел молока, — заявляет ему темнота голосом Кагуры. 

— Да я и утром попью, ладно...

Шинпачи отступает назад к двери, но, прежде чем уйти, слышит тихое:

— Ты знаешь, что такое формалин?

Второй раз за последние несколько минут он, неспособный выдать ни звука, застывает, не в силах двинуться с места. Очевидно, его молчание Кагура воспринимает как отрицательный ответ.

— Гин-тян говорил, что формалин — специальный раствор для сохранения живых тканей в более-менее целостном виде. В общем, это какая-то химическая шняга, которой можно залить труп и он не будет разлагаться. — У Шинпачи к горлу подступает комок, а вот Кагура, кажется, не собирается умолкать, и даже при такой малоприятной теме для разговора продолжает лениво жевать свой сункобу: — С одной стороны это здорово, ведь таким способом можно многое исследовать и вот это все, а с другой... Есть ли покой тому, кто погружен в формалин?

Шинпачи пытается прокашляться, чтобы сдвинуть этот чертов булыжник посреди гортани, но получается из рук вон плохо.

— Знаешь, Шин-тян, мне в последние дни кажется, что я — тот самый труп, залитый формалином. Ничего не происходит, ничего не меняется, время лениво облизывает меня за локти и пятки, а я лежу, застывшая посреди раствора, и не могу ни пошевелиться, ни порадоваться, ни даже вдохнуть на полную грудь. Почему так происходит, Шин-тян? Я не понимаю, Шин-тян. Раньше такого не было.

Когда порцию воздуха все же выходит протолкнуть вглубь легких, Шинпачи прикрывает уставшие глаза и тихо шепчет:

— Раньше к тебе не приходили призраки прошлого.

Спустя несколько долгих мгновений ему прилетает изумленное угуканье в ответ. Шипначи медлит еще немного, прежде чем выйти за порог, словно ждет, что Кагура расскажет, что же так её мучает в последнее время, но нет. Больше она не говорит ни слова, потому не остается ничего, кроме как вернуться в постель.

Уже в коридоре он выдыхает:

— Иди спать, Кагура-тян. Кухня не лучшее место для отдыха.

— У моего призрака длинные рыжие волосы, заплетенные в косу, и отточенный удар левой под дых. Наверное, это странно, но этого призрака сложно прогнать. Хотя я его и ненавижу, — шелестит у Шинпачи за спиной. Он пытается обернуться, чтобы пусть и в полутьме, но встретиться с Кагурой взглядом, только та, словно кошка, быстро проскальзывает мимо и быстрым шагом направляется к себе.

— Ты же знаешь, что у тебя есть те, кто защитят от призраков? — вдогонку ей бросает Шинпачи.

Все на что хватает зрения и скудного освещения — это разглядеть рыжую макушку, дернувшуюся словно в согласном кивке. Остается надеяться, что это ему не показалось.

Утром он сталкивается с Кагурой — предсказуемо — на пороге кухни.

Она запускает в него куском суконбу и с широкой улыбкой отправляется потрошить холодильник, насвистывая под нос какую-то незатейливую мелодию.

Шинпачи не пытается ее расспрашивать, он знает — бесполезно.

Но огрызок суконбу, добровольно превращенный ею в аналог безвредного метательного оружия, подтверждает единственное: ей стало легче.

Именно в этот момент Шинпачи четко осознает, что её щит все же сдвинулся с места.

Почему бы и нет. Это, наверняка, странно, но вполне в их стиле: говорить, не разговаривая.

Улыбнувшись, Шинпачи делает шаг вперед. Ему еще предстоит битва за молоко.


End file.
